Runaway
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: She sighed and picked up her bass, strumming it softly and letting the words come to her. "I just wanna fall and lose myself. Laughing so hard, it hurts like hell. Forget about everything and run away..."
1. Chapter 1

**My new attempt at Bubbline! Based off of the song by Avril Lavigne, ****_ Runaway_****. This will be pretty lengthy, and the title might not stay the same forever. It will be lengthy because most of it will be material from Marceline and The Scream Queens, just rewritten by me. Don't worry, I'm not going to ripoff the stories. There will be plenty of creative juices flowing. This is just how I thought it should've been, just with more Bubbline! It's gonna be pretty chill, so sit back, relax, grab yourself something red, and prepare yourself for something so mathematically mathematical, you'll soil yourself from apocalyptic excitement. (Break Free reference. No one? Alright.)**

**...**

_"I can't believe it. A thousand years, and it's finally happening."_

In a candy tree, not too far from the gates of the Candy Kingdom, was a tree house. Inside of the tree house was none other than the Vampire Queen herself, accompanied by her band. Marceline Abadeer, sexy vampire queen and (supposed to be) heir to the Nightosphere throne, stood in the doorway of the makeshift tree house staring out in the direction of the castle. Her brow was slightly furrowed, the only thing giving away her nervousness. Had she been alive, her heart would surely be beating out of her chest. Behind her, her bandmates, Keila, Bongo, and Guy were prepping themselves for their first show. Bongo was trying to stuff his non-existent legs into a pair of red boots, Guy was testing out the sound of his keyboard and Keila was studying her sheet music._  
><em>

"This is it." Marceline said aloud, breathing in deeply through her nose. She didn't necessarily need air, but it comforted her just a bit. "New album, new sound, new _ everything_."

"Relax, Marcy." Keila said. "It's only the first show. You have the entire tour to be nervous."

Marceline looked down, her gaze focusing on the candy people below stapling fliers to the trunks of the trees. "I know, but still." She turned around to face her friends. "It's just...I've been psyching myself for this since forever. Now that it's happening..."

Guy stood up and walked next to Marceline, placing a calm hand on her back. "Don't worry about it. We're here with you."

"Yeah!" Bongo agreed. "Besides, there are bigger things to worry about. Such as how to walk in these new boots!"

"Bongo, you have no feet." Keila said with a roll of her eyes.

"So?" Bongo said. "I can still dream."

"Seems a little farfetched, don't you think?" Guy said, mocking him.

Bongo made a face at him and took the boots off, floating off the floor and heading for his drum kit case. "Has anyone seen my sticks?"

"Check the bag." Keila said. She stood up from her corner and stretched. "We're gonna start moving the equipment. You gonna help, Marcy?"

"Um, actually, I gotta check on something." Marceline said, taking a mental note of the way her voice slightly trembled. She quickly composed herself and lifted herself into the air, grabbing her gray hoodie which hung from the nearest trunk. She threw it on and pulled the hood up over her face. With a quick glance behind her she said, "I'll meet you guys there. Don't wait up."

Marceline flew away from the tree at a brisk, but calming pace. Her destination was set in her mind, though she briefly contemplated turning around. She bit her lip, hard enough to pierce the skin but it was healed before she closed her mouth. She didn't want to tell her friends the true reason why she was afraid. Marceline wasn't afraid of anything, as far as her friends knew. What would a demon vampire chick like her have to fear anyway? She was the daughter of Hunson Abadeer, glob it! The most feared dude in all of Ooo, next to the Lich. You would think that would make her an emotionless momo, but quite the opposite. It was because of her father that she wanted to be different. And it was because of that right there that she cared about how well this show went tonight. She had millions of fans, of course they loved her. But there was only one opinion that she cared about.

**...**

_"You're__ gonna be my breakfast, baby!"_

_"You're gonna be my brunch!"_

In the Candy Castle, Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun were singing loudly (more like terribly) as they made their way around the main hall, sweeping and cleaning. Nearby, Finn and Jake held spray bottles and cloths. Singing along to the song, known as Boys For Breakfast by (who else?) Marceline & The Scream Queens, they too were washing down everything. The door opened and Princess Bubblegum walked in, her expression unhappy.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "The show is in less than an hour and barely anything is done!"

"S-sorry, Princess..." Cinnamon Bun said, returning to his task.

"Aw, c'mon, Princess!" Finn said, still jamming to the music playing only in his head. "You have to admit they have taste! It's totally mathematical!"

"Yeah!" Jake agreed. "It's like it's on repeat in my brain!"

Princess Bubblegum crossed her arms. "The music they play is no more than brainless goo. It's just pointless noise with no real motivation."

"That's the spirit, Bonnie." a mocking voice said from behind.

Princess Bubblegum turned around and resisted the urge to make a face. "Hello, Marceline."

"Remind me to keep what you said in mind while I'm on stage." Marceline said. She lowered herself to the floor. "Did you remember the candy coated microphone I asked for?"

"No, I've told you before." Bubblegum sighed. "We don't have that kind of equipment."

"Right." Marceline muttered, then said louder, "Shouldn't expect you to." She crossed her arms. "It's so hard to find someone that's actually intact with this time period."

For some reason, that comment put Bonnibel on edge. "I am so intact with this time period!"

Marceline laughed. "If only that were true. You always seem like you're a century late. Remember when you thought Iggy Pop was a soda?"

"That was ages ago!" the Princess argued, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Whatever." Marceline said dismissively.

At that moment, Peppermint Butler rushed up to Marceline, a microphone in his hands. "Here-here you go, Marceline! I made it myself!"

Marceline smirked and picked up the candied microphone. "That's more like it." She turned around and headed for the door, waving. "See you guys out there."

The minute she was gone, Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Like I'd even be caught dead at one of her concerts."

"Wait, you're not going?!" Finn exclaimed. "But this is your festival! You worked your patoot off to prepare this!"

"It's not for me, Finn." Bubblegum said without looking at him. "It's for the Kingdom. I want no part of this."

"You don't mean that, Princess." Jake said. "You're just afraid of getting a bad seat!"

"Wha-?! I'm the Princess!" Bubblegum said. "I can get any seat I want!"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Finn asked.

"Come on, PB! At least listen to one song." Jake persuaded. "We're primo seat grabbers! If we get a decent spot, you'll have a front row seat to watch them possibly tank!"

Princess Bubblegum let that knowledge sink it, thinking about it. Really, she didn't want them to tank. She knew how good Marceline was. She had her reasons, and her secrets as well. Still, she couldn't turn down Finn or Jake. After another second, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go."

"Yes!" Finn said, grabbing the princess' hand and leading her out the castle doors.

_I just know I'm_ going_ to regret this... _Bonnibel thought.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed! I really want to continue this, so please ****let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad some of you liked it! It's a major relief, because I really want to write this. So, here's chapter 2!**

**...**

Marceline stood behind the curtains, biting her lip. Though she hated to admit it, what Bubblegum had said really got to her. She couldn't let her know that, however. She had to be professional. This was her night, and she wasn't going to let Bonnie's comment get to her. Well, she would try.

Her gaze swept the crowd and a smile broke out on her face. _All these people came to see me. Who cares about one bad remark?_ She thought that over and over to the best of her ability. Far in the back, pushing through the crowd, she spotted Finn and Jake, Jake towering overhead. She laughed under her breath before it caught in her throat. Behind them, she could see the princess' crown. _What is she doing here?! I thought she hated our music!_

Marceline stepped back from the curtain and closed her eyes, counting. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped nearly five feet in the air, turning around in a blur.

"Dang, Marcy, you okay?" Guy asked, his eyebrows raising in question.

Marceline swallowed large gulps of air unintentionally before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me."

To her surprise, Guy laughed. "How often do you get scared?"

More than you think... Marceline thought. Before he could grow suspicious of her silence, she laughed with him. It sounded too forced, but he didn't seem to notice.

"The show starts in a few minutes." Bongo said from a few feet away. "Get in positions."

Marceline floated over to the microphone and picked up her Axe bass, flicking her fingers against a few chords. The sound echoed throughout the backstage area. Outside, she could hear the announcer.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!" he said. "Marceline and the Scream Queens!"

This is it. Marceline thought, just as the lights dimmed and the curtains opened.

...

"Excuse us, coming through!" Finn said hurriedly, pushing past the candy citizens with Princess Bubblegum in tow.

"Hey, watch it!" someone said back.

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes, wondering why she agreed to go. It's not like she was obligated to go, but she couldn't turn Finn down either. And it didn't seem like Marceline wanted her there. In fact, she'd probably not even notice she was there. Not that it should surprise her. Marceline was never very considerate...

"This is a great spot!" Finn said, shaking Bubblegum from her thoughts.

Jake grabbed Finn with his paw and placed him on his back. He went for Princess Bubblegum, but she backed away slightly.

"I really think I should go, I have a lot of royal junk to do and-" she began.

"Just one song, Princess." Jake reminded her before grabbing her and putting her on his back.

Bubblegum huffed and crossed her arms, staring expectantly at the stage. The announcer came out onto the stage.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" he said. "Marceline and the Scream Queens!"

The lights on the stage dimmed and the curtains opened, revealing nothing but red smoke and darkness. The sound of boots were heard coming across the stage and two glowing eyes appeared. It was obviously Marceline. Marceline opened her mouth and began sucking in the red smoke. It went dark again, Marceline disappearing with the shadows. There was a crack of lighting and the lights came up, revealing the band. The lighting struck Marceline's bass and the music started.

Princess Bubblegum stared in amazement, taking in the scene and the sound. Marceline tossed her bass up and flew up to catch it, beginning a solo in midair. Bubblegum looked to her side, only to find Finn laying on Jake's back with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. She looked back out to the stage and smiled. She was wrong. The music... it was incredible. The way the melodies blended together in perfect harmony, the way it riled up the crowd...

Marceline finished her solo and bowed along with the rest and set herself back down on the stage. "Thank you, Candy Kingdom!"

The curtains closed and Jake lowered them down. PB was first to her feet and she headed for the building where the meet and greet was going on.

"Where are you going, Peebles?" Finn called after her.

"Don't worry about it." she said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As she passed by the citizens, she couldn't help but hear what they were saying.

"That was awesome!" one of them said.

"I really liked the drummer." another said.

"Their music is magic."

Bubblegum looked down and sighed, hoping that Marceline would talk to her after what she said.

...

Marceline leaned up against the wall, biting her lip. She was barely aware of what the discussions were around her. Next to her, Bongo was talking to a fan about his drum sticks.

"Yeah, they're pretty old." Bongo bragged. "There from the third century the latest. There stegosaurus bones, gotta take real good care of them." He turned to Marceline. "Actually, isn't your bass old, too?"

Marceline, trapped in her own thoughts, barely heard what he said. She looked at him. "We sounded good tonight, right? We didn't sound like a bunch of brainless goo?"

Bongo raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't answer. Keila, however, spoke up. "Dude, stop your worrying." She bounced a grape off the tennis racket in her hand into the ghost in front of her. "It's an after party! Enjoy yourself!"

Marceline gritted her teeth. "You didn't answer my question!"

Guy sat up against the wall behind him. "Jeez, Marcy, it was only our first show. The beginning of our tour. If we sounded bad, the crowd didn't seem to care."

"Are you gonna be like this the whole tour?" Keila asked.

Marceline growled under her breath. "I'm getting some air." She stormed out of the room.

Outside, Marceline sighed and put her hand to her head. Was it possible for vampires to get headaches?

"Marceline!"

Marceline jumped, hissing and looking in the direction of the voice. She saw Princess Bubblegum approaching her. She tensed and planted herself in front of the door.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you something." Bubblegum said.

"Why don't we walk this way?" Marceline said, laughing nervously. "It's all hot and stuffy in there!"

"Um, okay...?" Bubblegum said, following her. "But, about what I wanted to say-"

"Is it about my stupid band?" Marceline said.

"No! Not at all!" PB said. "Quite the opposite of stupid." She felt the heat gather in her cheeks and hoped Marceline couldn't see it.

"But, you said..." Marceline trailed off.

"I admit, I was wrong-" The princess stopped in mid sentence when Marceline suddenly collapse to the ground. She ran over and knelt down. "Marceline!"

Marceline groaned and opened one eye, smirking. "Sorry, Bonnie. I thought I heard you admit you were wrong about something.

Bonnibel blushed furiously and punched Marceline in her shoulder. "Verrückt..." She muttered in German, standing up. She brushed off her dress and crossed her arms. "As I was saying, you guys are amazing. I mean, I always believed that music was just noise. I thought music nowadays had no order. But you guys... when you play, you can actually feel the emotions and the music. It's pure energy and love!"

"It is?" Marceline said, picking herself up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being so critical." Bubblegum said.

"It's fine. You're not entirely wrong." Marceline said. "It's deserved. We're a mess. We can't even organize our own underwear." She looked down, not wanting to meet the princess' eyes. "I wanted this tour so bad, but I can just tell we're destined for failure."

"Well, what if I came with you?" The words were out of Bubblegum's mouth before she could stop them. Marceline looked at her and she hurriedly explained herself. "Y'know, like, manage the band?"

"You mean like a manager?" Marceline said. "You'd do that?"

"Why not?" Princess Bubblegum said with a shrug. "I'll help you guys stay organized while also learning how to appreciate the music!"

Marceline thought for a long minute, then spoke. "Hmm. Two conflicting personalities on a journey of rock and self discovery..." Her face brightened up into a grin. "Lump yeah! Great idea, me!"

Bonnibel rolled her eyes. "We can start tomorrow. I'll meet you guys outside the castle walls."

"Okay." Marceline said. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Marceline." Bubblegum said. As she walked away, she said over her shoulder, "Oh, and Marceline?"

"Yeah?" Marceline said.

"Make sure your band mates clean up after themselves."

Marceline turned a deep crimson. "S-sure, no problem."

Bonnibel headed for her castle, a smile on her face and an unexplained tremor in her heart.

**...**

"Are you sure about this, Princess?" Finn asked, scratching his hat. "I thought you thought the band was completely lame."

"Don't worry, Finn." Bubblegum said, smiling at him. "It'll be fun." She turned and faced her citizens, gesturing to Jake. "I'm giving Jake temporary reign over the Candy Kingdom. I expect all of you to respect him and listen to him while I'm gone."

"You're all my subjects, now!" Jake declared, then laughed aloud. "Nah, I'm only kidding! I'm firm, but fair! Oh, and I'll also need to know all the royal dances."

Princess Bubblegum went to her suitcases and began putting the remainder of her things into them. Finn followed her.

"But, what if you grow two heads?!" he said, returning to the previous conversation. "Or completely mutate into something else, or become a punk rock girl with tattoos all over her body?!"

"Finn, calm down!" Bonnibel said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I won't grow two heads, or get tattoos. I'll be fine."

"Jake will miss you." Finn stated.

"I'll miss Jake, and you too." Bubblegum pulled him in for a hug. "I'll bring you back something from my trip, okay?"

"Let's go, Bonnie, this tour ain't gonna play itself!" Marceline called from the van.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes and grabbed her luggage, putting it inside the van before climbing in herself and shutting the door. Marceline hung out the window.

"Splitsville, suckers!" she said, starting the van.

The van rumbled to life and they drove off into the distance.

**...**

**Ya**

** Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Peace!**


End file.
